




by Shino Kai



Category: Screenplays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1999-12-17
Updated: 1999-12-17
Packaged: 2013-04-26 03:08:36
Rating: K+
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5345/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/6030/Shino-Kai
Summary: .........???





	

**S t e a k jr1**: i am buddha! listen to me!  
**Umiko Shino**: ok..  
**Umiko Shino**: sure  
**S t e a k jr1**: the reason why im so fat, is   
because im expecting 54 and half babies in a   
hour  
**Umiko Shino**: yeah...  
**S t e a k jr1**: ^  
**S t e a k jr1**: my symbol of peace  
**S t e a k jr1**: and half babies'  
**Umiko Shino**: me ur sooooo funny  
**Umiko Shino**: my^  
**S t e a k jr1**: KonnichiWa min'na!  
**Umiko Shino**: Hiya  
**S t e a k jr1**: oh! the docter reported another   
15/20 of a baby tomorrow!  
**Umiko Shino**: plus... budda isnt fat... its just a   
symbol...  
**Umiko Shino**: nor hes not a god either  
**S t e a k jr1**: of babies  
**S t e a k jr1**: yeah he goes into labor  
**Umiko Shino**: nah  
**S t e a k jr1**: im sad cause the half baby just   
kicked my fat balls  
**S t e a k jr1**: awwwww he just kissed them  
**S t e a k jr1**: rub my appendix and i will tell the   
present  
**S t e a k jr1**: and past  
**Umiko Shino**: my u have driven off into the land   
of insanity  
**S t e a k jr1**: also, if you rub my tummy to the   
left, a genioe will come out and fix your garage   
door!  
**Umiko Shino**: um... ur not budda  
**Umiko Shino**: ur a cheap ass tickle me elmo  
**S t e a k jr1**: excuse me, im eating my porridge,   
lettuce, bread, mayonnaise,bacon, strips of steak,   
ham, and elmo fur on a sesame seed bun!  
**Umiko Shino**: ur so... bentwigiuous  
**S t e a k jr1**: im also beating my 100th kid for   
being a ferry  
**Umiko Shino**: good for you  
**S t e a k jr1**: im sagacious  
**Umiko Shino**: have fun  
**S t e a k jr1**: i own sagacity  
**Umiko Shino**: im a pisces nice to meet u  
**S t e a k jr1**: cause buddha will kick your balls  
**S t e a k jr1**: u racist!  
**Umiko Shino**: um... i dont bleive in budda...  
**Umiko Shino**: I dont have a relgion  
**S t e a k jr1**: my s/n steak cause i eat it on   
wednesdays  
**Umiko Shino**: what a habit  
**S t e a k jr1**: oh you believe in sheep? monkeys?   
beans? believe in me and my half son!   
KonnichiWa min'na!  
**Umiko Shino**: budda is a way of living life, not   
god worshiping  
**Umiko Shino**: i undertsand ur pain  
**S t e a k jr1**: I am NOT part of ECONOMY,   
RACIST!  
**Umiko Shino**: I take psycology  
**S t e a k jr1**: yeah especially my 100th kids pain   
from his ham sandwich beatings!  
**Umiko Shino**: u think Im a racist? its not in my   
vocab  
**Umiko Shino**: sorry i dont know how to be one  
**S t e a k jr1**: WELL YOU THINK IM PART   
OF ECONOMY MISTER ECONOMY  
**Umiko Shino**: heh... i neva said that  
**Umiko Shino**: I know ur not budda  
**S t e a k jr1**: you are my frie.. gay fellow  
**S t e a k jr1**: Mr. Buddha to you!  
**Umiko Shino**: haha  
**Umiko Shino**: what did u IM me?  
**Umiko Shino**: just because i had buddistism on   
ym fav dont mean Im a buddist myself  
**S t e a k jr1**: your future will rely on beans, and   
there will be a famine!  
**S t e a k jr1**: ^  
**S t e a k jr1**: !  
**Umiko Shino**: and my futre will rely on how the   
oceans radge  
**Umiko Shino**: injoy ur yum yums  
**S t e a k jr1**: my s/n is steak because im eating   
one right now  
**S t e a k jr1**: im also eating my half son, he didnt   
come out right  
**Umiko Shino**: my, arnt u special  
**Umiko Shino**: I excersise  
**Umiko Shino**: and play the violin  
**S t e a k jr1**: i eat and play with my dick  
**S t e a k jr1**: i also rub my tummy while eating   
my half son  
**Umiko Shino**: thats nice  
**S t e a k jr1**: no, its wonderful to you mister   
economy  
**Umiko Shino**: u know, shaving cream can be   
use for many things  
**S t e a k jr1**: why do you study me?  
**Umiko Shino**: I don't study u  
**S t e a k jr1**: yeah i use it on my half son before i   
eat him  
**S t e a k jr1**: Goodbye MISTER ECONOMY!  
**Umiko Shino**: where do u live?  
**S t e a k jr1**: ill be back to begin the famine! and   
there will be sheep in your bean and potato field   
at the rising of the sun! farewell!mister   
astronomy!  
**S t e a k jr1**: on a cloud  
**S t e a k jr1**: farewell!  
**Umiko Shino**: sayonare  
**Umiko Shino**: dont worry im very weird too  
**Umiko Shino**: I understand but u dont try that   
stuff on other ppl like me  
**Umiko Shino**: now im gonna save this message   
and post it on a web site and show all ym friends   
that the great and mighty budda IMed me

* * *

  
****Previous message was not received by S t e   
a k jr1 because of error: User **S t e a k jr1** is   
not available.

* * *

  



End file.
